


Starscream's Misconception

by hiddles18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Confused Megatron, M/M, Oblivious Starscream, Pushy Soundwave, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles18/pseuds/hiddles18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has fallen for Starscream hard, but the confused seeker is oblivious to the truth and decides to mess with his master's head! Throw in a pushy Soundwave to the mix and you've got one big misunderstanding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream's Misconception

Sharp clicks echoed down the corridors and drew closer to the control room onboard the Nemesis. Megatron looked up from his data pad as Starscream entered the room, red optics locking immediately onto his SIC, “You called for me master?”

The seeker inquired with a look of indifference but with uncertainty hanging off of his every word. “Indeed I did Starscream, thirty minutes ago.”

Megatron growled down at the silver seeker, narrowing his optics to a menacing glare. Starscream quickly ducked into a bow, wings lowering in submission, “My apologies master, I’m afraid my duties in the lab delayed me longer than I anticipated.”

Megatron stood from his seat and roughly handed his data pad over to Soundwave’s awaiting grasp. Where the TIC had materialized from Starscream wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t resist sending a sneer towards the masked decepticon, aftkisser! Megatron stomped over to Starscream and yanked the seeker up bringing him face to face with him, “The next time I call for you Starscream, you had better come without delay, I don’t care what is preoccupying your time at the moment is that understood?!”

Starscream flinched as Megatron’s loud roar rang through his audios, but he dared not complain and quickly assured, “Yes, lord Megatron!”

“It had better be, or I will personally fetch you myself, drag your aft through the halls and kick it right off this ship!”

Megatron finished with a snarl and pushed Starscream away from him. The seeker stumbled back a few steps but managed to regain his balance before falling. Soundwave stepped forward and a video flashed across his visor of the vehicons marching down the hall. They were all on their way to the stations within the control room. Megatron nodded at the silent reminder and stalked past Starscream over to the main console, “Prepare for the work shift Soundwave, I want those energon readings and coordinates brought up and monitored.”

Megatron caught Starscream shifting towards the door out of the corner of his eye and whirled around, pointing a finger at the startled seeker, “You will stay here until dismissed Starscream! I want you overseeing the drones today; there have been far too many slip ups from them recently.”

Starscream’s optics widened and he sputtered indignantly, “M-master! Surely Soundwave or Breakdown could handle such a task! I am working on a very important experiment that is highly-!”

“Enough,” Megatron interrupted angrily, “You will do as I ordered! Your ridiculous experiments can wait until I release you from your duties.”

Starscream’s optics brightened in anger and a deep scowl marred his face, but he dipped his helm in acquiesce and bit out, “Yes, lord Megatron.”

The rest of the shift passed with loud stomping and snarled commands given out by Starscream. The vehicons sat hunched over trying to avoid detection lest their commander unleash his ire out on them. The unfortunate ones that did get called out quickly jumped up and did as ordered, running around the control room trying desperately to fulfill Starscream’s commands as swiftly as possible. Megatron sat on his makeshift throne and watched the chaos over the top of his data pad, hiding his amused grin behind his work. The dim lights overhead and the glow from the consoles highlighted Starscream’s polished armor, emphasizing every tantalizing dip and curve of his frame. The angry pout on his face only served to charm Megatron more as the warlord watched intently as his second flicked his wings and placed his servos on those slim hips. Starscream’s sultry voice hissed down at an unfortunate vehicon who had entered a miscalculation into the systems, with a frustrated sigh the seeker began recording the soldiers I.D and commanded, “You are to report to Knockout after you’re shift, I want a full scan of your systems reported back to me do you understand?”

The vehicon nodded vigorously and scuttled away back to his station. An alert from Soundwave distracted Megatron for a moment and he tore his gaze away from Starscream to glare inquiringly at his TIC. Soundwave sent a private message over to his leader, his mask remaining blank and unreadable as usual. Megatron read the message and scowled sending his reply over their private link, ::No, I am not distracted, how dare you assume such a thing? I am your leader and any amount of time I spend on a report is none of your concern!::

::Soundwave: Apologizes.::

The telepath intoned, bowing his helm respectfully. Megatron growled and dismissed the nosy mech, grumbling to himself about disrespectful subordinates. He turned back to Starscream and caught the younger mech’s curious gaze as the seeker glanced shrewdly between the two decepticons. “What are you looking at? Get back to work!”

Megatron roared, Starscream jumped and quickly turned around, stalking away with an injured air about him. Megatron frowned and refocused his attention back to his data pad, maybe ordering the SIC to the control room hadn’t been the best idea. The ex-gladiator sighed internally and tapped his digits against the armrest of his throne, he was getting too soft! It wasn’t that unusual for Soundwave to notice his ogling; the TIC had always been insightful even without his telepathic abilities. However, if Soundwave saw fit to actually question Megatron’s distraction then the leader knew he was being too obvious. If he didn’t reign in his desires, it would only be a matter of time before Starscream himself noticed the attention, or worse, an autobot. 

Starscream leaned against one of the vehicons desk, scanning the soldier’s work while inwardly seething. What the frag? His ‘glorious’ leader has been breathing down his neck for the past couple of months and Starscream couldn’t understand why! Narrowing his optics with a huff he thought back on what could have caused Megatron’s overbearing scrutiny. He hadn’t been planning anything against the old mech lately; he had been far too busy in the lab, spending every moment of his spare time working, leaving him too exhausted to plan anything devious. Maybe that was the problem? Starscream chuckled darkly causing the drone in front of him to flinch and dart a fearful look up at the SIC, but a swift rap on the helm from Starscream’s sharp claws sent the drone back to work in a frenzy. Smiling evilly, Starscream darted a quick look back at Megatron. His recent lapse in assassination attempts must have the old fool on edge; no doubt Megatron was going crazy from trying to figure out what he was planning! Starscream snickered and decided to play on his master’s fears, he would be the perfect picture of a loyal second and wind Megatron up so tight the fool would snap and break! Oh yes, he would drive his intolerable leader mad! 

\----҉----

The next day Starscream lounged in wait at the rec room. It was the only room on the Nemesis to get the daily rationing of energon and the seeker knew his master would be arriving any minute for his cube. Knockout currently sat with him, Starscream had engaged the medic in conversation by asking a simple question about the buffer oil the other mech used and Knockout had been all too eager to tell him about it. Sipping leisurely at his energon and reclining back on the couch, Starscream crossed his legs and displayed his heels, well aware of the stares of several vehicons and officers around the room. Smirking, he nodded along in agreement with whatever Knockout was saying, basking in the attention. The sound of the doors to the rec room swishing open caught his attention, and Starscream glanced over to see Megatron enter with his customary frown. Turning back to the medic he gently interrupted, “Knockout, I noticed your running low on energon, would you like a refill?”

Knockout’s optics widened in surprise and he hesitantly held out his cube, “Well, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,”

Starscream smiled, standing up gracefully, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

Knockout settled back happily and Starscream turned and made his way over to the energon dispenser. Brushing past Soundwave, Starscream sidled up to Megatron who stood stoically filling up his cube, and purred, “Good morning master,”

If Megatron was surprised by Starscream’s cordial greeting he didn’t show it, and merely eyed the seeker from the corner of his optics, grunting in way of greeting, “Starscream.”

The SIC smiled and edged closer, “Might I say how well you’re looking today, have you had your frame buffed recently?”

Megatron’s brow raised and he shot an incredulous look at Starscream, accidentally overfilling his cube and spilling the contents onto his servo. With a curse Megatron slammed his energon down on the counter and groused, “Now look what you made me do!”

But instead of retorting with a scathing insult like Megatron expected Starscream to do, the SIC merely exclaimed, “My apologies master! If I may, let me clean that for you.”

Before Megatron could react, Starscream was nearly chassis to chassis with him and reached out, grabbed his dripping servo within his own manicured grip. Producing a cleaning cloth from his subspace, Starscream wiped gently at the spilt energon, helm bowed and wings fluttering softly behind him. Megatron felt frozen to the spot as the sweet smell of Starscream’s polishing wax filled his olfactory sensors. The low murmuring of the vehicons reached his audios however, and snapped him out of his reverie. Pushing Starscream back with a snarl Megatron stormed off, leaving his cube forgotten on the counter. Starscream watched him go with a considering look before a grin stretched across his face and he fairly skipped back to Knockout, snatching Megatron’s cube up in the process. Knockout looked up at the seeker baffled, “What was that about?”

He asked taking the proffered cube from Starscream. “What was what about?”

Starscream evaded teasingly, tucking the cloth away in his frame so he could wash it later. “You know what! Since when have you ever willingly helped Megatron?”

Starscream chuckled and said lowly, “Let’s just say I’m testing out a theory~”

\----҉----

For the next few weeks Starscream was on his best behavior, he practically waited hand and foot on Megatron, returning all insults with compliments and accepting every useless and menial task Megatron threw his way. The decepticon leader was at his wits end, he knew Starscream was up to something! At first the seeker’s subservient attitude was refreshing and even a bit flattering; however, now it had him on high alert, and he was just waiting for the other pede to drop. Megatron had eventually ordered Soundwave to follow the seeker on his off time, ready to catch his SIC in the act of his evil scheming. However, all Soundwave reported back to him were normal activities. Sleeping, fueling up, conversing with other officers, and tinkering away in his lab was all Starscream seemed to do, other than spend a ridiculous amount of time in the wash racks. That particular footage had captured Megatron’s interest instantly and he had ordered Soundwave to leave all recorded data for his closer…inspection later. The washing racks were a communal area, Megatron’s quarters was the only berth with its own private wash rack, a fact which Starscream complained about to no end, so while Starscream bathing might have been a familiar sight to the other decepticons, it was quite erotic for Megatron. Watching the solvent flow in rivulets down that lithe silver frame made Megatron’s panel warm, and he watched avidly as Starscream rubbed and massaged the soap across his wings. The seeker seemed to have a bit of trouble reaching the middle of the appendages and Megatron itched to reach forward through the screen and help him. A sudden knock on his berth door interrupted his lustful stupor and he hastily closed down the file roaring, “Who dares interrupt me?!”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Starscream’s hesitant voice answered, “It’s Starscream, my liege. I’ve come to deliver those reports you requested?”

Megatron stood up from his desk, he could have sworn he specifically requested Breakdown to deliver those. Unlocking his door he made sure to put on a fierce scowl as Starscream’s upturned face greeted his. Ripping the data pads from the seeker’s grasp Megatron growled, “Breakdown was ordered to bring these in, why are you here?!”

Starscream stepped closer, trying to get into Megatron’s room, “I offered to take them, master. I was hoping to discuss something with you anyway.” 

Megatron stubbornly blocked the seeker’s way; knowing he wouldn’t be able to control himself with his infuriating second alone in his berth. “And what pray tell would that something be?”

Megatron scowled down at Starscream who looked the perfect picture of innocence as he looked up into Megatron’s fiery optics. “I would prefer to talk about it in private if you don’t mind?”

“I do mind, do you think my berth is open for your personal use?!”

“No, my lord I merely-“

“You merely assumed that I would have the time to deal with your petty requests! What is it now, hmm? More equipment, a bigger berth, perhaps another increase in your rations?”

Starscream stepped back, his optics blazing in anger, and Megatron couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction. This was the closest he had gotten to getting Starscream to react normally. “Those extra rations were entirely necessary as you well know!”

Starscream hissed furiously before his optics widened in regret and he hastily added, “My lord.”

Megatron growled and reached out, grabbing Starscream roughly by the shoulder and hauling him in face to face, “I don’t know what game you’re playing at Starscream, but I’ve had just about enough!”

Starscream blinked and said with a smile, “But my liege, I’m not playing at anything~”

Megatron’s anger spiked, but before he could wipe that smug look off of Starscream’s face plates Soundwave emerged from around the corner and regarded his two superior officers with a tilted helm. Megatron hastily shoved Starscream away from him, sending the seeker tumbling down on his aft. “Ouch!”

Starscream muttered, glaring up at his leader before remembering that he was supposed to be respectful, and quickly wiped the scowl off of his face. As he struggled to his pedes Soundwave lent an unexpected servo to the seeker. Megatron glowered at his TIC, not liking the way Soundwave’s claws lingered on Starscream, who muttered his thanks. “Starscream: is most welcome.”

Soundwave intoned before turning away from the SIC and standing at attention before his leader. Starscream bowed his helm and bid his farewell, “Good night my liege, my apologies for bothering you.”

The seeker smirked at Megatron’s glower and floated past the TIC making his escape down the hall. Starscream waited until he was far away enough before letting out a chuckle. Thank goodness Soundwave had come along when he did; he had almost lost his temper and ruined the whole thing! Though, he was rather surprised that the TIC had helped him up. Starscream had noticed the telepath following him around a lot lately, but he figured that it had something to do with Megatron. Hmm, oh well nothing to be concerned with right now, as long as Megatron stayed unaware of his scheme!

 

Megatron growled at his TIC, “What do you want?!”

“Soundwave: has new information regarding the mission.”

Megatron turned around and stomped back into his berth motioning for Soundwave to follow him. The telepath followed and closed the door behind him with the press of a button. Megatron settled down at his desk and demanded, “What is it?”

Soundwave stood before his leader and intoned steadily, “Soundwave: studied collected data and analyzed behavior patterns. Conclusion: Starscream: wishes to mate with you.”

Megatron stared aghast at his TIC, the silence in the room suffocating before a thunderous roar erupted from his vocalizer and echoed around the berth, “WHAT?!”

Soundwave stood his ground as Megatron lunged to his pedes and slammed both fists down on his desk, “That is the most absurd idea I have ever heard! I expected you to take this more seriously Soundwave!”

Megatron emphasized with a loud bang of his fist, although in truth his spark was whirling excitedly in its chamber. Soundwave remained calm and stated, “Soundwave: wishes to explain.”

“You had better!” 

Megatron snarled and dropped back into his chair, arms crossed and optics blazing. Soundwave gathered his data together and presented it to Megatron as he spoke, “Soundwave: noticed an increase of interest and accommodation directed towards: Lord Megatron, from: Commander Starscream. Starscream: has been attempting close contact with Lord Megatron. Starscream: Going above required duty for Lord Megatron. Soundwave: has confirmed no ulterior motives to this behavior. Soundwave: after extensive research, has reached a conclusion. Starscream: is displaying behaviors that express the desire to attract a mate for procreation. Final analysis: Starscream wishes to mate with Megatron. ”

Megatron stared with wide optics at the data presented to him and fought to control his facial expression as he muttered, “This is most...troubling.”

He wasn’t sure if this was a trap to ensnare him into admitting his attraction to the seeker, or if Soundwave was merely reporting as requested. He didn’t think his TIC would ever plot against him, he had been nothing but loyal through the centuries. While Megatron struggled to digest this new information he almost missed Soundwave’s next words, “Soundwave: has solution.”

Megatron looked up startled at his TIC, “And what would that be?”

Soundwave inclined his helm and said steadily, “Soundwave: will mate with Starscream instead. Lord Megatron: will be free of Starscream’s unwanted attentions. Soundwave: will be most content.”

Megatron felt his temper flare and he clenched his hands into fists to keep from lashing out at the telepath. With barely constrained ire he rose slowly to his pedes and growled out, “You are dismissed Soundwave, take no further action on this matter until ordered. Is that understood?”

Soundwave bowed and intoned, “Yes, Lord Megatron.” 

The TIC left Megatron’s berth leaving his leader alone with his thoughts.

\----҉----

Starscream yawned and straightened up with a groan. He had been bent over, studying various test results on the vehicons. Apparently all the mistakes they had been making was due to a virus in their systems, and while the virus itself was uncomplicated, eradicating all traces of it was proving to be more time consuming then he originally thought. Deciding to call it a night, Starscream stored his equipment away, and made a half-hearted attempt to straighten up his clutter before leaving the lab. Making his way to his berth, lost in thought and weary from a full day’s work, Starscream failed to notice Soundwave approaching from behind. The sudden voice next to his ear made Starscream jump in fright, “AH! Soundwave for Primus sake you scared the slag out of me!”

“Soundwave: apologizes, only wished to greet you.”

Starscream glared resentfully at the telepath and muttered, “Why are you still awake, don’t you ever sleep!?”

“Soundwave: was waiting for you.”

“For me, why?”

Starscream asked suspiciously, eyeing the mech before him. Soundwave stepped closer to the seeker and intoned deeply, “Soundwave: has proposition for Starscream.”

Starscream raised a brow and a sudden sense of foreboding made him step away from the TIC. Soundwave followed and leaned forward until Starscream could see his own face reflecting off of Soundwave’s mask, “Soundwave: would like Starscream to accompany him tonight.”

Starscream chuckled nervously, “Rather late for a chat don’t you think?”

“Soundwave: does not wish to chat.”

Starscream swallowed and inquired with a hint of dread, “Then, what do you want?”

Soundwave reached out and grasped Starscream’s servo in his, and suddenly the seeker’s mind was filled with images sent from Soundwave of what exactly the telepath had in mind for him. Starscream’s optics widened and a shiver ran through his frame, trying to tug his servo out of Soundwave’s grip he quickly explained, “That’s very…flattering of you to offer, however, I think I would rather sleep in my own quarters.”

“Soundwave: does not mind using Starscream’s quarters.”

With a final tug Starscream managed to free himself and edged around the telepath, “Not quite what I meant, it’s been a long day and I’m too tired to engage in such activities.”

Soundwave nodded his helm and followed the seeker, “Soundwave: understands and will escort you to your berth.”

Starscream sighed in relief and quickly made his way down the hall, going as fast as he could without actually running. Soundwave’s offer had completely caught him off guard! He didn’t even think Soundwave was interested in interfacing, much less with him. Although the mech had never expressed any hatred or annoyance towards Starscream he had never shown any interest either. Excluding the last week or so, Soundwave basically ignored Starscream outside of their shifts, so what had brought on the sudden offer? Perhaps the telepath was just seeking to relieve stress. After all, Starscream mused, he was the best looking decepticon on board, and he couldn’t very well blame the mech for asking him. Starscream smirked, feeling considerably happier about the whole encounter now, and when they reached his door he even decided to grace the telepath with a smile, “Goodnight Soundwave,”

Starscream purred and turned to leave, but before he could Soundwave reached out and turned him back around. The sudden press of Soundwave’s lips caught Starscream off guard and left him frozen in the telepath’s grip. Soundwave had removed his mask and was now licking his way into the seeker’s mouth. After a long tantalizing minute, Soundwave pulled back and said huskily, “Goodnight Starscream, I will call again.”

And with that, Soundwave clicked his mask back into place and strode off down the corridor. Starscream sagged against his door. WHAT. THE. FRAG!!!? It had been so long since Starscream had last seen the telepath’s face, he had forgotten the other mech even had one! Stumbling into his room Starscream collapsed onto his berth with a groan. Now he had to deal with this. Normally Starscream might welcome the TIC’s attention, maybe even accept the offer, but he was far too busy with Megatron too- wait a fragging minute! Starscream bolted up in shock, since when did Megatron have anything to do with his interface life?! He had just wasted a perfectly good opportunity for a frag all for the sake of his master! Starscream swung his legs off the berth but paused before he actually stood up. He still couldn’t bring himself to chase Soundwave down, Megatron’s infuriating face kept popping into his mind and ruining any desire he had to frag with the telepath. Confused, Starscream flopped over onto his bed; he was probably just too tired. A good night’s rest was all he needed and then he’d be back to normal.

\----҉----

The next morning Megatron sat brooding on his throne. The autobots had been quiet recently; it seemed they were laying low for a while after their last skirmish together, cowards! Megatron sneered and stared moodily into the distance. With nothing to distract himself with, resisting Starscream was becoming more and more of a challenge. He was almost tempted to just leave and create mindless havoc on the pathetic fleshlings that inhabited this wretched planet, just so he could lure out Optimus for a fight. Then again, Megatron knew he couldn’t afford to engage the autobots at the moment. The ceasefire was actually working in the decepticon’s favor by giving them time to harvest energon without worrying about those miserable rebels. It was just him personally that seemed to be suffering! Standing suddenly from his throne, Megatron left the control room and thudded down the corridor. A trip outside of the Nemesis would do him good, and hopefully lessen the urge to jump Starscream and take him against the nearest surface. Gasping and writhing for all to see as Megatron pounded into him from behind, finally claiming that infuriating seeker as his own-, “Lord Megatron?”

Megatron turned and glared viciously at the mech who dared interrupt his thinking. Shockwave’s one eye widened and the scientist quickly dropped his helm in a bow, “Forgive me my liege, but I was wondering if you knew of commander Starscream’s whereabouts?”

“How in Primus’ name would I know that? I do not have him performing any specific task if that is what you are asking.”

Shockwave raised his helm, optic narrowed in puzzlement, “How strange, Starscream requested my help in the lab today, however, he was not there at the appointed time. I assumed that he must have received new orders from you, my lord.”

Megatron’s brows furrowed and he rumbled, “I gave him no special orders, you would do well to check his berth and see if the fool has lost track of time again!”

Shockwave bowed and thanked Megatron before turning and leaving to seek out the air commander. Megatron frowned and continued on his way. However, a nagging doubt filled his processor, so he sent a comm to Soundwave, demanding to know if Starscream was aboard the ship. Soundwave answered in the negative and disconnected from Megatron. Scowling to himself Megatron stomped down the hall, it wasn’t unusual for Starscream to disappear, but it was unlike the seeker to miss an engagement with another officer. The fool prided himself on having good manners and impeccable timing which apparently came from being a prince, or whatever such nonsense he was always spouting off. Megatron didn’t feel comfortable with his sudden departure, which was probably exactly what the seeker wanted. It seems his SIC was playing a game and Megatron was now determined to find him.

\----҉----

Starscream landed with a graceful flip, scanning the surrounding area to make sure he was alone. Soft grass danced in the wind and tickled Starscream’s ankles as he tiredly made his way over to the dark cave up ahead. When Starscream had first explored the earth’s surface he had stumbled upon this particular spot. It had seemed to be uninhabited by any humans or noisy distractions for miles around, just soft grass and trees that towered even above him, and the occasional creature. What had made this place so special to him wasn’t something Starscream could fully explain. It was partly the way the sun had filtered through the tree branches, creating dappled shade around him, and it was partly the silence that allowed him to think in peace. Walking into the cool air of the cave, Starscream plodded all the way to the back where his makeshift nest was waiting. The cave had been the perfect place to set up his nest, the floor was smooth and there was a good sized hole in the roof of the chamber that let in sunlight and made an excellent bolt hole if needed. Starscream had been quick to gather the necessary materials needed to build his nest, he tried to make it as similar as he could to the one he had back on Vos. Of course, it was still just a crude imitation of the sophisticated nests he was used to, but Starscream had brought in a few special extras to make it worthy enough to rest his head on. Once he had finished, it had quickly became his favorite spot to escape and rest in peace without worrying about any decepticons or autobots hunting him down. Crawling into the hollow dip in the middle, Starscream collapsed on his front and spread his wings out behind him with a groan. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all after last night; his mind seemed to be plagued with images of his insufferable leader. And whenever Megatron’s stupid face hadn’t been occupying his mind then it was Soundwave’s husky voice that echoed in his audials, distressing him until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and had fled the Nemesis. With a heavy sigh Starscream offlined his optics and slipped into recharge, the quiet sounds of the forest lulling him into sleep.

\----҉----

All day, his infuriating SIC had been missing, all fragging day! Megatron had never made it off the Nemesis thanks to Starscream and instead had spent the whole day trying to track him down on the main console. However, the seeker had disabled his gps and seemed to have vanished without a trace. Of course this wasn’t the first time Starscream had done so, but this time it felt different. Maybe it was because the seeker had actually been doing his job as a loyal SIC instead of skulking around and planning Megatron’s demise, then again this could all just be a part of some devious plan to offline him. Again. Megatron scowled and banged his fist on the equipment startling a few vehicons nearby. “Soundwave report!”

His TIC immediately came over and informed, “Starscream: still missing. Soundwave: volunteers to go find him.”

Megatron narrowed his optics, he didn’t like the idea of Soundwave being anywhere near Starscream, not after his last offer to mate with the seeker. Still, Soundwave was his third in command and Starscream his second. He couldn’t keep the two separated all the time and he needed them both on board the nemesis. Megatron knew that as a fellow flight model Soundwave would have a better chance at finding the seeker than he would, so grudgingly he agreed. “Very well, but you both are to report back immediately is that understood?”  
“Soundwave: acknowledges.”  
The telepath intoned with a bow before calmly leaving the control room and heading for the hangar.

\----҉----

Starscream wasn’t sure what had woke him up, he onlined his optics but everything was now pitch black, the sun having long set. He didn’t move, laying perfectly still and straining his audials to hear any sign of an intruder. Something rustled outside the opening above him, but a soft ‘who’ revealed the birds identity to Starscream and the seeker relaxed minutely, risking a slight peek over the rim of his nest. A quick scan of his surroundings showed no traces of any humans or bots. Sitting up with a yawn, Starscream stretched and let out a satisfied groan, he felt completely rested. Rearranging his pillows and blankets, the seeker reluctantly stumbled to his feet. Flexing his wings, Starscream exited his cave and began warming up, getting ready for flight. The sight of the full moon hanging overhead distracted him for a moment, making him pause. It looked hauntingly beautiful from the earth’s surface, the seeker grudgingly admitted to himself, and for a moment he was caught up in staring at the pitted, glowing surface. Finally, snapping out of his trance, Starscream set off on a light run before transforming and taking to the skies. A good flight always helped clear his mind and allowed him to think properly.

Soundwave raced silently through the air, giving no indication of his whereabouts and flying unnoticed by the earth’s inhabitants below. About five minutes had passed since Starscream had come back on the radar, he was in motion about fifty clicks ahead and by the looks of it, he was alone. Coming up behind the seeker, Soundwave sent a message through the comm requesting that he land. Starscream jerked in surprise and flipped around to face Soundwave, seeing that the telepath was not armed Starscream figured it was safe enough to comply. Dropping to his pedes, Starscream crossed his arms and huffed, “Come to drag me back? I take one day off and I swear the-“

“Soundwave: is in no hurry to return to the Nemesis.”

Starscream dropped his arms to his side and raised a brow, “Then, if my presence is not required immediately, why are you here?”

Soundwave stepped closer and removed his mask, “I am here to extend my previous offer.”

Starscream swallowed, an involuntary shiver running through his frame. Soundwave’s optics mesmerized him, effectively holding him in place. “I…I don-“

Starscream couldn’t finish as Soundwave suddenly lunged forward and pinned the seeker to the ground beneath him. “What are you doing?!”

Starscream shrieked, kicking his pedes against the ground. Soundwave lowered his helm and scoffed, “I grow tired of your games, I know you find me appealing and I am more than happy to satisfy you in our master’s place.”

Starscream opened his mouth to tell the telepath off, but Soundwave used it to his advantage and pressed his mouth over Starscream’s, plunging his glossa into the warm cavern. “Mmph!”

Starscream protested pushing at Soundwave’s chassis, the TIC ignored him however, and grinded down against Starscream’s interface panel. “Ah! F-fragger!”

Starscream threw his helm back and hissed, Soundwave grinned and nipped at Starscream’s neck, thinking that the SIC had submitted. However, as soon as Soundwave loosened his grip on Starscream’s wrists, the seeker yanked them from his grasp and kicked the telepath off of him. Flipping over, Starscream scrambled forward, trying to get to his pedes, but one of Soundwave’s tentacles wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back beneath the telepath. “You are making this difficult, although I can’t say I’m surprised with your personality.”

“Do you think I’m playing with you?! I am not interested in fragging with you Soundwave, now let me go!”

Starscream shouted, trying to buck the telepath off. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect on the other decepticon. Starscream’s aft rubbed against Soundwave’s panel, making him shiver and groan. Starscream immediately stilled and cursed, “No! No no no no! I swear if you don’t let me up right this second then I’ll rip off your spike and shove it down your throat!”

Soundwave thrusted lazily against Starscream’s aft chuckling deeply, instead of replying he started nibbling on the seeker’s wings, one of Starscream’s most sensitive spots, “AH!”

Starscream shouted, arching back in surprise. Panic began to set in and the seeker screamed, “S-stop! Stop it! Let me go, Megatron! MEGATRON!!!!”

Soundwave released the seeker in surprise, finally realizing that Starscream wasn’t playing before a thunderous roar echoed behind the two decepticons and Soundwave was suddenly ripped off of Starscream’s back, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Megatron yelled, glaring with murderous rage at the telepath now lying several feet away. Starscream looked up and sputtered disbelievingly, “Master, but how did you-?”

Megatron narrowed his gaze at the seeker and scooped him up from the ground, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE YOU’VE PUT ME THROUGH?! WHERE IN PRIMUS’ NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

Starscream stared in shock, “I- I was just-“ 

Megatron threw the seeker over his shoulder and stormed over to Soundwave, giving a vicious kick to the telepath, Megatron roared, “I BELIEVE I TOLD YOU TO REPORT BACK IMMEDIATELY TO ME, NOT TO MOLEST STARSCREAM LIKE AN INTERFACE DEPRAVED FOOL!”

“My liege I apologize! I only-“

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE ON DREDGE DUTY FOR THE NEXT ORN IS THAT CLEAR?! AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU NEAR STARSCREAM ALONE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY OFFLINE YOU!”

Starscream snorted in glee, but quickly realized his mistake when Megatron gripped his waist, yanked him off his shoulder and back in front of him, “You, I will personally be seeing to your punishment! Abandoning your post for a whole day without any notice, I will not tolerate that kind of irresponsibility from my second!”

With a final snarl in Soundwave’s direction, Megatron stormed back into the ground bridge he had come through. Breakdown was on the other side, staring with wide optics as Megatron stormed over, Starscream sprawled across his shoulder. “Retrieve my worthless TIC and throw his aft into the brig!”

Megatron commanded stomping from the room. “Yes my lord!”

Breakdown hurriedly answered, scrambling to do his bidding. Starscream winced as Megatron’s grip tightened around his middle. He tried to brace himself against Megatron’s back but a growl quickly dissuaded him from any attempts. A few clicks later Megatron arrived at his quarters and strode through the door, locking it firmly behind him. With an effortless heave, Megatron deposited Starscream on his berth and stormed into his wash racks. Starscream sat up and tried to get off the berth but Megatron’s snarl echoed out from the other room, “Don’t move!”

Starscream froze and immediately sat back down. Megatron still sounded livid, and Starscream began to worry what exactly his punishment would be. Before he could dwell on it too long Megatron came back into the room carrying a wash cloth. With a heavy thud Megatron sat down beside Starscream and barked, “Turn around!”

Starscream quickly did as he was told and flinched when Megatron’s servo brushed against his wings, but to his surprise Megatron’s grip was gentle, though firm. Starscream sat tense as his master scrubbed at the tops of his wings all the way down to the bottoms. At first, he was too focused on not shivering under the stimulation to notice, but then Starscream realized that the ex-gladiator was carefully going over the exact spots where Soundwave had bitten him. Starscream’s spark warmed with affection for the older mech, but before he could say anything Megatron startled him by whirling him around. “Where else?”

He growled. Starscream blinked and questioned, “What?”

“Where else did he touch you?!”

Megatron demanded in irritation. Starscream ducked his helm and mumbled, “Nowhere my liege.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

Megatron snarled and lifted Starscream’s helm, “I swear to you that I will make him suffer for what he did, but you have to be honest with me now and tell me where he touched you!”

Starscream felt himself blush, much to his mortification and stuttered, “H-he just kissed me my lord. Nothing else happened!”

Megatron took the rag and began scrubbing at Starscream’s lips, “Just a kiss indeed! He had no right to touch you at all!”

Starscream sputtered behind the rag, pushing Megatron’s hand away, “It was just a big misunderstanding, I don’t think he meant any serious harm.”

“But he caused it none the less!”

Megatron snarled catching Starscream in surprise. The seeker looked at Megatron and said quietly, “Why do you care so much about this, my liege?”

Megatron’s servo paused and he slowly pulled back. Dropping the rag at his pedes, he stood up from the berth and faced away from Starscream. “I care Starscream because when one of my subordinates is attacked in such an intimate way, from one of their comrades no less, then the blame ultimately rests with me! I should have been there to protect you, I knew that he had an interest in you, but I foolishly allowed him to track you down in my own impatience to see you returned.”

Starscream stared at Megatron trying to absorb what he was hearing. It was easy for him to forget that beneath Megatron’s thirst for revenge there was a mech who held his own sense of honor. Suddenly, Starscream was reminded of why he had chosen to follow Megatron into war. It wasn’t the promise of a better cybertron or even the promise of revenge for what the autobots did to Vos, it was the very nature of the ex-gladiator that had drawn him in. Megatron had captured his spark eons ago by just being himself, the powerful, driven warrior who could decimate an entire faction of autobots single servoed and then turn around and just as fiercely protect and defend those who were weaker and oppressed. Starscream smiled as the pieces clicked into place, he finally knew why he couldn’t accept Soundwave, or any other bot over the centuries. His spark only wanted one mech and had for a long time, and in Starscream’s own twisted way, he had been trying to capture Megatron’s spark in return. The seeker grinned up at his master, and teasingly purred, “Why were you so impatient to see me, my lord?”

Megatron glared down at Starscream’s smirk and growled, “This is not a joking matter Starscream.”

He stalked forward, towering over Starscream’s frame, “You disappeared without a word from the Nemesis without informing anyone, creating chaos and wasting the valuable time of my officers who spent the better part of the day trying to find you!”

Starscream tilted his helm back, “I do apologize master, but I had some things I needed to sort through.”

“If you think that will make up for what you did you are deeply mistaken! I expect more from you Starscream, there are plenty of others that would appreciate your position and respect the responsibilities that come with it! If you needed time to yourself then you could have simply put in a request like the others do!”

Starscream extended a pede and teasingly brushed it against the side of Megatron’s leg, “Well, it was rather urgent.”

Megatron narrowed his optics, not quite registering the flirtatious touch through his growing irritation, “Are you purposely trying to anger me Starscream? Because I am this close to throwing you in the brig right next to Soundwave!”

Starscream looked up innocently and grinned, “No my liege, I would much rather spend the night with you~”

Megatron paused and stared uncomprehendingly down at Starscream who shifted onto his knees and circled his arms around Megatron’s middle. Resting his chin on Megatron’s armor, Starscream looked up and waited patiently, and a little nervously, for his master’s reaction. Megatron blinked and stared deep into Starscream’s optics, searching for any hint of mockery or treachery, but to his surprise Starscream looked completely open. The seeker met his stare dead on and Megatron was finally able to see the uncertainty that swam in Starscream’s optics, despite the confident smile his SIC tried to wear. A slight tremor went through Starscream’s wings as Megatron stepped back and ordered quietly, “Stand up.”

Starscream’s spark sank as he slowly stood and waited in dread for Megatron to kick him out or order him to the brig. Megatron’s deep voice rumbled out seriously, “I am not interested in interfacing with you once Starscream, if you want to share my berth then it will be with the understanding that I desire something more intimate and long lasting. Do you understand?”

Starscream looked up in shock, spark lifting and whirling excitedly, “Yes!”

“Good.”

Megatron smirked and pulled Starscream into his arms, “Because you will not be leaving this room for a very, very long time~”

Starscream felt his panel heat up and a hot blush spread across his face at his master’s words. Megatron gently rubbed a claw across Starscream’s lips, his optics taking on a hungry look that caused Starscream to shiver in anticipation. The seeker teasingly flicked his glossa across the tip of Megatron’s claw as it slowly caressed his mouth, while his servos circled around his leader’s broad back. Megatron tilted Starscream’s helm up and leaned down to meet him, pressing kisses gently across his face until he finally came to Starscream’s parted lips. A whimper escaped the seeker as Megatron brushed his lips across Starscream’s before pressing down firmly, slipping his glossa into the awaiting mouth, set on mapping every inch of his delicious wet heat. Megatron took his time exploring, tangling their glossas together and swiping his across sharp dentas. Starscream moaned deliciously under the attention and pressed closer to Megatron’s frame, claws digging into sensitive wires that made Megatron shiver in pleasure. Running his servos down Starscream’s back, Megatron picked the seeker up in his arms and slowly made his way over to the berth. With a soft bounce, Starscream fell onto his back, groaning in protest as their kiss was severed. Megatron smirked and crawled over the seeker, trapping the lithe frame between his servos. Starscream spread his legs to better accommodate Megatron’s girth and yanked his leader down closer, nipping and biting teasingly across Megatron’s jaw and down his neck. Megatron growled and ran his servos down Starscream’s body, massaging wires and exploring the dips and curves of his SIC. When his servos brushed against Starscream’s heated panel he pulled back and focused his attention on what he had long been coveting. Starscream propped himself up on his elbows and slowly opened his interface panel, relishing the intense look in Megatron’s optics. Lubricant had already begun to leak out from his port and his spike began to fully pressurize, Megatron reached forward and circled a finger around the outside of Starscream’s opening, “Already so eager for me Starscream?”

Megatron rumbled as he teasingly dipped the tip of his claw into Starscream’s tight, wet hole.   
Starscream only moaned in response, helm tilted back, he never would have thought Megatron to be such a tease! A sudden heat engulfed his spike making Starscream cry out in shock, “AHH! M-Megatron!”

Starscream stared in disbelief as his leader practically swallowed his spike, swirling his glossa and nibbling wickedly at the sides. Starscream collapsed onto his back, legs trembling and sharp cries echoing around the room as Megatron hummed and massaged his inner thighs. As Megatron continued to distract Starscream, he slid a servo down to the seeker’s port once more and slowly began to slide one digit in. “Nngh!”

Starscream gasped, optics flying open as he clutched the sheets beneath him. Megatron raised his helm, releasing Starscream’s spike and instructed, “Relax, open up for me Starscream.”

Starscream panted as Megatron slid further inside of him, searching for that one special spot that would have him seeing stars. Only a few moments later Megatron brushed against it, “Oh Primus!”

Starscream shouted while arching his back, wings stiffening under him. Megatron chuckled and eased in another finger, gently scissoring them to help open him up further. Starscream writhed and pushed back to meet Megatron’s fingers as the older decepticon continued to open him up, making sure the seeker was well prepared for the fragging he was about to get. Finally, Megatron deemed Starscream ready and slowly pulled his fingers out, making sure to brush against Starscream’s sensitive bundle of nodes on the way out. Megatron rose up on his knees and slid open his own spike panel, Starscream sat up with a dazed, hungry look in his optics. Megatron’s spike was fully pressurized and even more impressive than Starscream had imagined. He was glad that Megatron had taken the time to stretch him so thoroughly, because it was going to be a deliciously tight fit. Gazing in awe, Starscream leaned forward and reached out to grip Megatron’s thick length, stroking it firmly as he grinned mischievously up at his master. Megatron groaned and pushed forward into Starscream’s hand, optics hooded with lust. Starscream raised himself to his knees, grip never faltering, and pressed his mouth to Megatron’s neck. Sucking and nipping at sensitive neck cables, Starscream continued to stroke Megatron’s spike, his actions made easier by the pre-fluid that leaked out from the tip. Megatron hummed deeply and braced himself as Starscream practically crawled all over him, sucking and biting, driving him crazy with his servos and denta. He gladly let his seeker explore his frame, enjoying the attention and stimulation until it became almost too much for him to handle. Pulling away from Starscream, Megatron pressed a fierce kiss to his mouth before commanding him gruffly, “Turn around.”

Starscream grinned and quickly complied, turning around on his hands and knees, presenting his aft to his mate. Megatron gripped Starscream’s hips and tugged him back, pressing the tip of his spike against Starscream’s port. “Relax,”

Was the only warning Megatron gave before pushing his way slowly into Starscream’s dripping port. His spike stretched the tight walls that clenched and constricted around him, despite the prep he had given Starscream earlier. The seeker’s wings spasmed as he wailed, “Ahhhh! M-mega-nnh!”

“Primus, you’re so tight!”

Megatron groaned as he steadily pushed his way in until finally he bottomed out with a heavy pant. Starscream dug his claws into the berth, relaxing his frame slowly bit by bit as Megatron rubbed his hips soothingly until he felt ready. “M-move I’m ready!”

Starscream hissed breathlessly but with no real heat, Megatron grunted and with a sly grin rumbled deeply in Starscream’s audios, “Not yet, I want to enjoy every second of this,”

He grinded his hips slowly yet forcefully against Starscream’s tight valve. “A-ah!”

Starscream keened and clawed the sheets, pushing back against the delicious pressure. Megatron gripped Starscream’s chin and tipped his head to the side and back, ravishing the warm mouth of his subordinate and hungrily devouring the cries that escaped Starscream’s throat into his. Tangling his glossa with the seeker, he could feel his spike hardening impossibly more, and pulled back ever so slightly so he could thrust back in. “Mph!..Ma-master!”

Starscream cried out as Megatron began thrusting tortuously slow into his sensitive frame. Megatron released his hold on Starscream’s chin in favor of covering the clenched fists of his seeker with his own servos. Starscream flexed his digits and allowed Megatron to intertwine their fingers as he writhed and pushed back on the thick spike, trying to get his leader to move faster. Megatron growled and dipped his head down to bite Starscream’s neck and shoulders, nibbling at wires as he slowly thrusted back into the dripping port. “F-faster!”

Starscream pleaded as Megatron’s spike brushed against that sensitive bundle deep within him, deliberately ghosting against it, teasing his SIC. Megatron chuckled and said playfully, “What’s the magic word?”

Starscream moaned in frustration, but was too aroused and desperate at this point to cling onto any pride. With a loud cry he yelled, “Please! Please, you pit spawned fragger!”

Megatron grinned and taunted, “Please what?”

Starscream’s wings flicked in agitation, catching Megatron’s interest as he practically screamed, “PLEASE FRAG ME HARDER-AHHHH!”

Starscream couldn’t finish as his back arched and he threw his helm back in a shrill scream. Megatron had bitten down on the top of his left wing and had given a fierce, sudden thrust deep within the seeker. The bed shook and pounded against the walls as Megatron began plunging his spike in and out, faster and harder with every passing second. Starscream wailed and clung to the sheets beneath him in a desperate attempt to keep on top of the berth. “I-is this hard enough for you?”

Megatron panted smugly as he gripped the top of Starscream’s wings for support and pounded mercilessly into his seeker, watching in rapt attention at the way Starscream shuddered and whined, signaling his pleasure. The cries of the decepticons mingled together, Starscream’s desperate, high pitched screams and Megatron’s deep throaty growls echoed around the room. Suddenly desperate to see his SIC’s face Megatron pulled out and flipped the seeker onto his back. Wasting no time he gripped the long gleaming legs of his mate and threw them over his shoulders as he plunged back into the clenching warmth of Starscream’s port. Starscream panted and moaned, trembling every time Megatron’s spike stabbed against his prostrate. He looked up at his master, staring deep into his fiery optics, and with a rush of affection he wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck. Sliding his legs down to hook around his thick waist, Starscream pulled the other decepticon down. Their lips crashed together in an open mouthed kiss, slick and heated. Groaning in pleasure, Megatron relished the taste of his seeker, he nipped and sucked, swirling their glossas together, and allowed Starscream’s tongue to invade his mouth as he continued to pound the flyer into oblivion. Starscream could feel his approaching overload and ripped his mouth away from Megatron’s, “I-I’m about to-“

Megatron pulled the seeker against his body, arms wrapped around the smaller decepticon’s back, “I’ve got you… come for me!”

Megatron commanded. Then just like that, Starscream’s overload exploded, pleasure surging through his systems, and his entire body curved up against Megatron’s chassis. His screams of pleasure drowned out the sound of Megatron’s own overload as Starscream’s tight channel clenched and rippled against his leader’s considerable girth, his spike overloading heavily between them. Megatron thrusted once, twice more before grounding himself deep within the seeker’s port and filling the small space with his transfluid, roaring loudly as his engines revved and his optics offlined. Liquid overflowed from Starscream’s port and stained the seeker’s sleek trembling thighs as Megatron shook from the force of his own overload. Slowly, Megatron came down from his high, and pressed Starscream closer against his chassis, the seeker limp and unconscious to the world. Unconcerned with the sticky mess between them, Megatron collapsed onto his side, still buried deep within Starscream and slipped into a deep recharge.

\----҉----

Knockout whistled as he walked into the brig, carrying a cube of low grade energon and sporting his trademark smirk. Soundwave looked up and rose from his cot, gripping the bars the telepath intoned, “Soundwave: wishes to talk with Lord Megatron.”

Knockout passed the cube to the telepath through the bars and drawled, “I’m afraid our esteemed leader is still preoccupied, you’ll have to wait a bit longer to plead your case.”

Soundwave watched the medic leave and sank down to his cot, he had hoped his master would have calmed down enough to see him by now.

\----҉----

Starscream blearily onlined his optics and looked around. He was sprawled out on his front with Megatron’s face pressed into his side and one heavy arm draped across his aft. Shifting gently so Megatron wouldn’t wake, Starscream tried to sit up, but a heavy grumble from Megatron made him freeze, “Where do you think you’re going?”

The bigger mech inquired as he raised his helm. Starscream tried to wiggle out from Megatron’s grasp as he explained, “I was only going to the wash racks, a long shower is in order I think.”

Megatron sat up, grabbed the slippery seeker and hauled him back playfully, rocking onto his back and placing the seeker on top of his lap. Two strong servos came up and framed Starscream’s tiny waist, “Now what would be the point in that, I’m only going to dirty you up again, besides I’m not ready to let you go just yet~”

Starscream’s optics widened as Megatron deftly opened his panel beneath him and pressed his erect spike against Starscream’s aft. “B-but it’s been three days!”

Megatron licked his lips and grinned deviously up at his mate, “Yes, three gloriously satisfying days but I did warn you Starscream, that you would not be leaving this room for a long, long time.”

Megatron lifted Starscream up and positioned him closer to his helm, he began mouthing at Starscream’s panel, trying to coax the seeker to open up. Starscream gripped Megatron’s servos and panted, “You are-mmh! Unbelievable!”

But the seeker couldn’t resist Megatron’s determined glossa for long. Under Megatron’s persistent fondling he finally complied and opened his panel, gasping in pleasure as Megatron plunged his glossa straight into his port. Swirling the tip of it around Starscream’s glistening opening before teasingly darting his glossa in and out, Megatron laved at the sweet lubricant dripping from his mate. “O-oh Primus!” 

Starscream exclaimed, chassis heaving as he tried not to grind down on Megatron’s face. Soon Megatron lifted Starscream again, smirking up at the seeker as he licked the lubricant from his lips. Lining his spike up with Starscream’s port he plunged the seeker down, hilting himself all the way to the base. Megatron intertwined servos with Starscream as the smaller mech cried out in pleasure and began riding his thick spike, rising and falling eagerly. The two decepticons lost themselves in each other once more and it didn’t take long for both mechs to overload with Starscream collapsing on top of Megatron in an exhausted heap. It was another hour before either mech mustered the energy to stir and Starscream managed to finally convince Megatron that it was necessary to refuel and bathe, which Megatron only conceded to if they bathed together. Carrying the seeker into his wash racks, ignoring Starscream’s protests that he could walk, Megatron drew a bath and placed Starscream into the warm solvent. “Ah, this feels heavenly! Aren’t you going to come in?”

Starscream asked looking up at Megatron with a smile. “In a moment, I’ll be right back.” 

Starscream watched Megatron go with a shrug before turning back around. He hoped Megatron wasn’t planning on leaving his quarters looking like that. He had the evidence of their interfacing all over his frame. However, Starscream’s worries were for naught as Megatron quickly returned with an armload of energon cubes. Handing one to Starscream, Megatron settled in across from the seeker, sipping on his own cube and rubbing his pede up and down Starscream’s leg. “I gave Knockout the order to release Soundwave, are you sure this is what you want?”

Starscream nodded, “I told you, it was just his stupid misunderstanding, he let me go before you got to him, he was never going to force me.”

Megatron growled and rumbled, “Very well, but if he ever tries to pull something like that again then I’ll-“

Starscream interrupted, “I know, you’ll offline him so fast Primus himself won’t see it coming. You’ve said it before many times.”

“And I meant it every time.”

Megatron grumbled, settling back against the tub and drinking his cube. Starscream smiled and for the next couple of minutes both decepticons focused on refueling and replenishing their strength. Starscream had his optics offlined and helm tilted back when he felt Megatron’s pede shift higher up his inner thigh and he swatted playfully at the stray limb, “Not in the bath, you have to allow me some time to recover!”

Starscream admonished with a smirk. Megatron chuckled and replied, “Am I not supposed to be the older mech Starscream? I thought you would have possessed more stamina for one who boasts so much of his superior skills.”

Starscream scowled and huffed out haughtily, “I defy anyone who could have held up for a longer period of time under your arduous passion these past couple of days then me. It’s hardly my fault that you’re insatiable!”

Megatron threw his helm back and roared with laughter, Starscream’s optics widened in surprise and then softened. He didn’t think he had ever heard Megatron laugh so openly before; it was a nice, rich sound. Finishing his energon and placing the empty cube outside of the tub, Starscream shifted forward until he was straddling Megatron’s lap. Tracing random patterns across Megatron’s chassis, Starscream nuzzled his mate’s neck and pressed closer to his warm frame. Megatron rested his helm on top of Starscream’s and rubbed a servo soothingly across Starscream’s wings, trailing warm water over the sensitive appendages. Starscream pressed a kiss to Megatron’s jaw and murmured, “I like it when you laugh.”

Megatron smiled and rumbled, “It has been quite some time since I have done so. I thought I had forgotten how to, it’s not exactly fitting behavior for the leader of the decepticons.”

Starscream smirked, “I suppose not. However, in the privacy of our chamber, I think it would be quite appropriate. In fact I encourage you to laugh as freely as you like in my presence.”

Megatron chuckled and teased, “Our chamber is it? Does this mean you’re staying?”

Starscream pulled back and narrowed his eyes in mock anger, “Of course I am, do you really think I could find someone who could satisfy me better than you can? I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now my lord.”

Megatron sighed and said dolefully, “I suppose I brought this upon myself, should have known better than to mate with a clingy seeker.”

Starscream swatted at Megatron’s chassis, “Who’s clingy?! You should thank your lucky stars that I-“

Megatron pulled Starscream in for a kiss, smiling as the seeker melted against him with a sigh. This was becoming his favorite way of cutting off one of Starscream’s rants.

\----҉----

Knockout sat with his legs splayed wide open on Megatron’s throne watching in amusement as Breakdown challenged yet another vehicon to a drinking contest. It was possible that he was overcharged, but he couldn’t remember after his seventh cube of high grade. With his leader, SIC, and TIC missing from the picture Knockout had used the lack of supervision to his advantage and had basically decided that it was high time that they had a party. Something to boost morale and-slag it, he had just wanted to get wasted! Shockwave had put up no protest, too busy with his experiments and Breakdown had been easily coaxed into it. After Soundwave had been released from the brig he had retired to his berth, stating that he needed to recharge and recuperate. So now here they were, music playing in the background and cubes of high grade scattered around the throne room in between the throngs of decepticons. A sudden alert from the main console caught Knockout’s attention and the red mech swiped a servo at the machine, trying and failing to answer the video call. It was a good five minutes before he was finally able to answer it only to have Optimus Prime’s face loom over him on the main screen, “Ugh! What the slag are you doing here, Prime?”

Optimus blinked and intoned confusedly, “I’m sorry?”

Knockout snorted, “You should be!”

Optimus’ optics widened and the leader of the autobots decided to change the subject, “I was expecting one of your superior officers to answer, why may I ask are you on Megatron’s throne?”

Knockout sat up offended, and scowled, “I happen to be CMO of the Nemesis and I can sit where I damn well please! What business is it of yours?”

Optimus’ optics widened and he replied, “I apologize, I meant no offence to you Knockout, I was merely wondering where Megatron was.”

Knockout snorted and flopped back lazily onto the throne, “Then just say so! I swear to Primus you autobots are all-“

“Knockout! Knockout, y-you have t-to see-hahaha! See this!”

Breakdown bellowed in between fits of laughter, Knockout looked past the screen down at Breakdown and shouted, “In a minute, I’m talking to someone!”

“What, who?”

Breakdown questioned stumbling up the steps to the throne, Knockout sneered back at the screen, “Optimus fragging Prime, he’s being quite the pretentious afthole! Says he was expecting someone more important!”

“I assure you that I-“

Optimus began but Breakdown’s outraged cry cut him off, “How dare you talk to Knockout that way?! I ought to break your-“

“God you’re so sexy when you’re angry!”

Knockout grinned up at Breakdown and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Optimus stared in shock at the two mechs making out on Megatron’s throne and protested, “I’m not sure what is going on, but I need to speak with your leader right away. Please put him-“

Knockout pushed Breakdown off of him and glared belligerently at the screen, “Are you still here?! What the frag do you want?!”

Optimus sighed heavily and narrowed his optics in irritation, “I need to speak with Megatron, put him on the line please.”

“So fragging bossy!”

Breakdown mumbled with a shake of his helm as he pawed at Knockout’s frame. Knockout grinned wickedly and hummed, “I can’t he’s not here!”

“Is he not onboard?”

Optimus inquired, trying to keep his anger under control, Knockout only grinned in response, “Could be, I’m not at liberty to say~”

Breakdown snorted and collapsed at Knockout’s pedes. Optimus asked instead, “Then is Starscream available?”

Knockout and breakdown both howled in laughter, “Nope!”

Knockout replied cheerfully in between giggles. “Soundwave?”

Optimus tried with a frustrated tone, “He’s tied up at the moment!”

Breakdown answered with a snort. Optimus scowled and lectured loudly, “I insist that you put Megatron on screen! This is a serious matter and I will not tolerate your mockery!”

Knockout and Breakdown frowned then shared a look before Knockout shrugged and said nonchalantly, “Fine, you asked for it.”

Stumbling to the console, Knockout typed furiously at the controls before finally achieving his goal, and patching an open comm link to Megatron so everyone in the room, including Optimus, could hear the call. “Knockout! I gave you specific orders that we were not to be disturbed!”

Knockout opened his mouth to reply but a shrill cry interrupted him, “Aaah! M-megatrooon!”

Optimus’ jaw dropped as sounds of heavy panting and loud moans filtered through the comm link, Knockout smirked and hiccuped, “I do apologize, my liege, I was just inquiring to when you would next be available?”

A loud groan from Megatron echoed in the room before his strained voice answered, “In two hours-“

“H-harder! Ha-aaaah!”

“Better make that three!”

Megatron’s short bark answered before he cut the link. Knockout looked up smugly at Optimus who seemed to have short circuited on screen, “Is that answer enough for you Prime?”

Optimus quickly cut the link and Breakdown erupted into peals of laughter, “D-did you see his face?! Oh Primus!”

Knockout shuddered, “Yes it was almost worth hearing all of that!”

Breakdown plodded over and draped himself over Knockout’s shoulder, “Shouldn’t we clean this up?”

He made a broad gesture to the party still going on around them. The vehicons didn’t seem to be bothered with what had just occurred, they were too drunk to care and more interested in their high grade. Knockout smirked, “Nah, it’ll be another day at least before they come out. Megatron said the same thing yesterday too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first solo fic, and I would really appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism ya'll might have! Just no flames please! ^_^ Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy the fic and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
